High-definition digital versatile disks (HD-DVD) media and related players are becoming more popular and widely used. As more manufacturers enter this market, competition increases, tending to drive prices downwards. In this pricing environment, software running within the HD-DVD players typically runs on relatively inexpensive consumer hardware.
Transforming HD-DVD content and style markup into tangible form for display is computationally expensive. Typically, a reasonable goal for a rendering rate for HD-DVD markup is approximately 24 frames per second, for an acceptable user experience. Conventional techniques for transforming and rendering the HD-DVD markup may face difficulties when attempting to reach this rendering rate goal due to performing the computationally expensive task of formatting all relevant HD-DVD content and style markup on every clock pulse on low-cost consumer hardware.